Every Cost
by TwighlightWarpz
Summary: Two femmes crash onto Earth, bringing a whole new culture with them. They join up with the Autobots and prove to be worthy allies. time to see if their time brings a new side to the mechs in the ranks


_My first book on , transformers belong to Hashbros!_

Chapter One; Coming to Earth

It was a new day on the Ark for everyone. Everyone woke up from their night long recharge. Going according to duty that went on daily they went off to their work, if not were in the red-room. The mechs of all heights, shapes, and color conversed with each other, hostility at a minimum in the friendly atmosphere. Once Teletraan 1 had set off the alarms of Cybertronians breaking into Earth's atmosphere, the white and red medic known as Ratchet looked it over swiftly.

"Prime! We have incoming Cybertronians, they just arrived. However I am unable to tell their affiliation" Ratchet said. Said tall blue and red mech towered above Ratchet, determining what to do next.

"It may be Autobots" Ironhide spoke. A few of the others murmured, pitching in their opinions.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus gave out the command. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Grapple transformers and drove out of the Ark's corridor.

After the drive up into the Rocky Mountains they finally reached the location according to Ratchet. After transforming they began to search for the other Cybertronians, but weren't able to.

"Come on Ratch, there's nothing here!" Sideswipe complained.

"My scanners don't lie, they are here" Ratchet replied annoyedly. After another round of searching they finally hear voices.

"Slaggit! The pod malfunctioned."

"And your injured, stay down, Chem."

They followed the voices up the over one of the ridge and stared at the site, two femmes. Femmes had become a rare site back on Cybertron, the Decepticons killing them all out. From their observations, one was injured. They both had darker armor, as well as black visors. For Optimus it sparked the memory of another group of the war, their trademark were their darker visors. The one sitting on the ground was being helped up by the other femme. From afar Ratchet could tell she had a ped injury, his systems going off to attend to the femme. Optimus finally decided to move forward, somehow the black armored femme noticed them, having her sword pointed towards the Prime's sparkchamber. As quick as it was pointed to his sparkchamber it was pointed at the ground.

"Well, long time no see,Prime" the femme said. She sheathed her sword back into its holder and helped her companion up from the ground again. The femme mewled in pain when her ped hit one of the stones.

"Allow me to help?" Ratchet asked. The black armored femme backed away, Ratchet took that as a sign of her allowing him to help the grey armored femme. When Ratchet started to attend to the bent armor over her peds, he analyzed the grey femme from the corner of his optics. She had a smaller frame, and was a Praxian! Not many Praxian's had survived the attack on Praxus, the one battle that took Praxus off of Cybertron and said memory haunting Bluestreak since. She seemed tense like she was afraid of something, yet she was calm.

"There, no putting weight on it!" Ratchet warned. The femme nodded.

"So who are these femmes?" Grapple asked.

"I am Knight Prime, and this is Chemical. You may know us as Pronns" the black armored femme stated.

"Another Prime? Is that even possible?" Ironhide questioned.

"It's all a matter of what Primus pronouses. Just like there were the Thirteen original Primes before Optimus and Knight, for all we could know there are more Primes out there. In my spark I can feel the presence of a Prime, so I know who tells the truth" Chemical said.

"You are?" Prowl asked.

"Chemical, Priestess to the Pronns. Pleasure meeting you all" Chemical said. They could hear the smirk in her voice. This femme seemed like a quiet type according to what she has said so far. Sideswipe helped the grey armored femme stand up straight without using her ped, wincing a bit from movement.

"We shall return back to our base, I appeal to you to join our cause" Optimus offered. Chemical looked at Knight Prime, waiting for her leader to answer.

"We would be honored" Knight Prime said with a smile.


End file.
